Salience of an image is a critical visual feature of the image and reflects an eye's emphasis on some regions of the image. In an image processing process, a salience detection algorithm usually needs to be used for detecting the image, so as to obtain a salient region of the image, and is mainly applied in photographing software of a mobile phone, object detection software, and image compression software.
In the prior art, there exists a manner of detecting a salient region of an image based on a salience detection algorithm of a low-layer visual feature, so as to obtain the salient region of the image. The algorithm is a selective attention algorithm that simulates a visual attention mechanism of living beings. In addition, in the prior art, there also exists a manner of detecting a salient region of an image according to a pure mathematical calculation method that is not based on any visual principle of living beings, so as to obtain the salient region of the image. However, both of the foregoing two manners have a low accuracy of salient region detection. Therefore, how to improve accuracy in detecting a salient region of an image is a technical problem that urgently needs to be solved currently.